kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimomo
Chimomo is a small Moogle in the service of Kingdom Come. He fiercely protects his companion, Dustin. Story Chimomo was born in a small Moogle community near Valde Civitas, in the Isle of the Labyrinth. When he was just a baby, his home burned to the ground, leaving him as the only survivor, alone in a world that felt foreign to him. Chimomo made his way into the heart of the world's capital city, where he would float down the streets, in search of a new home. Eventually, a member of the Council stumbled across him, and gave him to the local institution, Domus of Scientia, who's headmaster wanted to find a companion for a boy who wasn't making very many friends. Chimomo was given to the lonely child, Dustin, with whom developed a friendship that helped them both get through tough times in each of their lives. This friendship was put to the test, however, when Thorn kidnapped Dustin to serve his own purposes. The deranged replica extracted the darkness from Dustin's heart and caused it to take form, creating Kastor, a recreation of the Unversed. The experiment had unexpected results, though. The light leftover raveled together to form Pallux, Kastor's "twin". When Chimomo awoke the following morning, he discovered his companion's disappearance. In a worried panic, the small Moogle left Domus of Scientia, in order to search for his missing friend. Reunion After Kastor and Pallux merged together as Dustin once more after the Battle of Metropolia, Dustin went back to the Isle of the Labyrinth, where the Council ruled in favor of his legal adoption by Kexon, as age laws did not apply to Nobodies. Before they departed back to Castle Oblivion, Dustin was reunited with his friend Chimomo, who came back to Kingdom Come's base with them. Appearance Chimomo has the basic Moogle appearance in the universe of Kingdom Hearts, looking a great deal like all of the other members of his species. He has a large red pom-pom that exeeds the size of his head. Beneath this pom-pom are two very small ears that rest atop his tan-colored head. At the front of this head is a large red nose that lies below tow squinty eyes. Below his large head is Chimomo's protruding body that is also tan in coloration. On his back are a pair of puple wings that resemble those of a bat. Like those wings, Chimomo's arms and legs are rather small, as is the rest of his body. Fighting Style Chimomo has little to no fighting abilities, however he is able to support his allies with light-oriented magic, such as the continuous use of Cure. In battle, Chimomo can be summoned to help keep your health up. In addition to these support abilities, this Moogle has a limit break, known as "Blinding Light", that he uses before he leaves the battle, dealing a fair amount of damage to the opponent. Personality Chimomo has a very loud and agitated personality, taking many things more seriously than the average person. This has caused him to blow many things out of perspective. This has, however, led him to be an extremely devoted friend to Dustin, always being devoted and helpful to the boy. Chimomo has a competitive streak in him as well, causing him to at first be an adversary to Mogmi as he thought him to be his biggest if not only competition to selling goods and being useful to Kingdom Come. Gallery File:ChimomoBL.jpg|Chimomo's limit break, Blinding Light Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Moogles Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos